


多面千金x傲娇戏精奶狗

by Nairuosama



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairuosama/pseuds/Nairuosama
Kudos: 1





	多面千金x傲娇戏精奶狗

这两日外面总是阴沉沉的，好几天都没见到太阳了。南方的冬天很湿冷，陆晏不出意外地病了，苍白着一张俊脸靠坐在床上，有一下没一下地低咳着，脸上因为高烧而泛起的红晕衬得他的脸色愈发惨白。  
因着陆晏病了，姜玥最近连学校都没去，一直在家端茶递水照顾着，几乎寸步不离。虽说陆晏身体不好已经不是一日两日了，作为早产儿出生的他身体底子就不如常人，平时一不注意就会有个低血压头疼脑热blablabla的，但姜玥心里在意得紧，每天变着法儿地想要把陆晏的身子养好。  
“我到底什么时候能出去？”病了数日不见起色，整日待在家里被姜玥看着，陆晏已经按耐不住心里的烦躁。  
“你说呢？就算退了烧你也得在家养两天，彻底好了才能出去，更别说你这现在烧到38℃多，还是省省吧，别想了。”姜玥整个人陷在床边的懒人沙发里玩着手机，冲着床上的陆晏翻了个白眼。  
陆晏撇了撇嘴，皱着眉有些幽怨地看着姜玥，了解姜玥说一不二的脾气，他心里苦闷又知道多说无益。一肚子的不满无处发泄，自己明明病着，这个姜玥竟然还一点都不让着自己，太过分了！想着想着，满腔郁闷化作委屈，眼尾竟染上星星点点的红，鼻子也酸酸的，眼睛有点湿润，他偏过头去不想让姜玥发现，但却没有控制好自己的喉咙，不小心轻轻呜咽出了一声。  
虽然声音很小，但姜玥还是听见了，她放下手机看着扭过头不看她的陆晏，“怎么还就哭上了？在家这么委屈你？”  
听到这话的陆晏像是被打开了眼睛的水龙头开关，啪嗒啪嗒掉着金豆子，低着头轻咬着嘴唇一句话也不说。  
姜玥从懒人沙发里站起来，掀开被子上了床，搂过陆晏的身子，好让他靠在自己怀里。陆晏身上就没几两肉，抱在怀里一把骨头。姜玥一手搂着他，一手伸进被窝轻轻握住他有些冰凉的手。陆晏低弱的抽泣着，他厌倦自己这副破败的身子，打心底里讨厌自己。姜玥用脸摩挲着陆晏的发旋，搂着陆晏的手也轻拍着他，安慰道：“阿晏乖，我保证你身体好些了我们就出去玩儿，去你喜欢的游乐园？emmmm，然后去吃你上次说的那家日料？都满足你好不好？”  
姜玥温柔的声音和温热的身体渐渐平复了陆晏的委屈，他努着嘴仰头看着姜玥，忽然就吻上了姜玥的唇。姜玥愣了一下，随后会心一笑，慢慢回应着陆晏，伸出舌头在他的口腔内挑逗着他的舌尖，缠着他小舌吮吸。  
“唔...玥...”陆晏招架不住，一吻完毕，他已经浑身瘫软，只剩靠在姜玥肩上喘息的力气。  
姜玥看着陆晏因为情动更加潮红的脸和带着水汽有些迷离的双眼，心里暗想“这谁受得了啊”。  
她一手拖着陆晏的脖颈后脑，一手抱住他的后背，轻吻上他的喉结，慢慢将他放倒在枕头上。  
“啊...嗯...”敏感的喉结受到温柔的刺激，陆晏微微张着嘴呻吟出声，身子细细地颤抖。  
姜玥深深地看着他，考虑到他还在病着，“阿晏，可以吗？”  
陆晏微喘着，伸出两只胳膊环上姜玥的脖子，偏过头嘟囔了一句：“这可是你求我的。”  
姜玥勾起了嘴角，邪邪地笑了一下，褪去了陆晏身上的睡衣睡裤，光溜溜的陆晏在开着暖气的室内还是冷不丁打了个冷颤，身子不由自主地更加贴近姜玥。  
姜玥低头吻住他胸前的乳头，一会儿用舌头舔弄，一会儿用牙齿轻轻拉扯，一只手还不忘光顾另一侧的乳头，陆晏的肩膀颤抖着，快感如潮水席卷了他的理智，微张的小嘴里流出奶猫一般的呻吟，“呜...啊嗯...”，原本粉嫩的乳头此刻充血涨成了红樱桃。  
姜玥抽走陆晏脑袋下的枕头，垫在了他的腰下抬高他的下体。她伸舌舔湿了陆晏的腿根，然后向着他的小穴钻入。  
“啊啊...不...啊嗯...”陆晏惊喘着发出娇媚的呻吟，浑身软得像是没有骨头，一只手紧握着姜玥的手，仿佛全身的力气都集中在这一握上。  
姜玥抽出了手，将陆晏的一条腿架在自己肩上，伸出手指缓缓进入他的小穴，快速找到了那个熟悉的位置，坏心眼地按了下去，陆晏浑身猛地一颤，连呻吟都没叫出口，张大着嘴却没有呼吸，脑袋向后仰露出脆弱的脖颈，紧闭这眼，浑身都紧绷着。姜玥停下动作，细吻着陆晏的腿根，安抚着他终于缓过这口气。  
陆晏半睁开眼，大口喘着气，脑子像是拉了闸，一片空白。姜玥又伸入了第二根手指，一下一下按压这他敏感至极的前列腺，“啊...玥...不要...！呜啊...哈...”，陆晏胡乱摇着头，漂亮的眼睛渗出了泪水，哭泣着呻吟，要了命的快感像是个巨大的漩涡，拽着他沉入，他感觉自己快要在这强烈的快感里溺死了。  
“啊...玥...受不住...好晕...”他的声音迅速低弱下去，原本乱晃的脑袋无力地侧着，满是泪水的小脸惨白。姜玥抬头靠近陆晏的脸，担心得无以复加，手抚上他微烫的脸颊，轻轻唤着他，“阿晏，醒醒。”  
却并没有回应。  
陆晏紧闭着眼，呼吸低弱。姜玥一瞬间慌了神，想要起身。只见陆晏睁开眼快速咬了一下她的鼻子，坏笑着看着她，那双晶亮的眸子里满是笑意。  
“好啊，陆晏你都敢诈我了。”姜玥都被气笑了，拉开床头柜的抽屉就取出了按摩棒。  
陆晏见势不妙就要求饶，“玥！我错了，别这样！”他挥舞着手想要去抓姜玥，但身子终究绵软，根本使不上什么力气，轻而易举就被姜玥拍开了。  
姜玥先是开了最低档，缓缓送入了陆晏早已泛滥松软的小穴，原本还想挣扎的陆晏立刻闷哼一声，软了腰肢。  
随着按摩棒一下又一下的进出，陆晏的喘息再次变得急促，“啊嗯...哈...玥...喜欢...啊...”，破碎的呻吟断断续续，陆晏的双臂放在脑袋两侧，抓紧了床单，一双眉眼迷离，显然已经意乱情迷。  
姜玥一手拿着按摩棒进进出出，另一只手搓揉着他的小陆晏和阴囊。  
“玥...啊——！”陆晏被她忽然用力的手刺激得拔高了音调，他的小腹一挺，小陆晏顶端吐出一串浊白。陆晏的胸膛剧烈起伏着，像是快要喘不上去，双腿不受控制地颤抖，眼睛失了焦距空洞地看着天花板，双手脱了力瘫软在脑袋旁边，嘴角流下了透明的涎水。  
姜玥却没有放过他的意思，她坏笑着忽然调大了手里的按摩棒，直直抵在陆晏的前列腺上。  
“啊！啊啊——”受到这样强烈刺激的陆晏尖叫出了声，大张着嘴，胸膛剧烈起伏，嘴里的涎水不受控制地流到了床单上，双腿颤抖到从姜玥的肩头滑了下去，失去焦距的视线胡乱颤动着无处安放，一双好看的手绞紧了床单，用力到指节发白，姜玥知道这是他的极限了。  
她上前吻上了陆晏为了喘息而大张的嘴，另他的气息陡然减少，一瞬间有进无出。陆晏整个人都陷入了这快把他逼疯的快感中，随后他呼吸一滞，彻底掉进了快感的黑色漩涡，无神的眼珠不受控制地向上翻白，浑身抽搐着又泄出一点白浊，喉咙里溢出一声似有似无的呜咽，最后彻底瘫软下来，昏死过去。  
姜玥关掉按摩棒抽出的时候，陆晏的身体无意识抽搐了一下，她打横抱起陆晏，去浴室替他清洗干净，在碰到某些部位的时候，陆晏还会不情愿地呜咽出声。  
姜玥抱着陆晏回到床上，轻搂着他的身子，在他的额头落下极致温柔的一吻，“小坏蛋，看你下次还敢不敢再皮了。”


End file.
